Inmortalidad VS Licantropía
by Vampire-Hale-Cullen
Summary: Una loba y un vampiro, un inmortal y una licántropo, que pasara cuando se junten y surja un amor que es imposible. Por una simple razón ella mata inmortales y el licántropos ¿tal vez la vida les dé una oportunidad? ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prefacio:**_

**Inmortalidad: **

Sentía un dolor punzante en el cuello, era como quemarse por dentro sin estar ardiendo, quería gritar de dolor, pero no sentía que mis labios pronunciaran ninguna palabra, era como no tener nada absolutamente nada. Ya no sentía los latidos de mi corazón era como si no tuviera. Era como estar muerto en vida

**Licantropía: **

Era diferente por completo no me había dado cuento de ello hasta que por alguna razón a mis catorce años de edad descubrí que no era como las otras chicas, y descubrí que mi familia es licantropía al transformarme por accidente en una pelea que tuve con mi madre, transformándome en algo que no creía que era verdad pero ahora soy una licántropo, y matare a cualquier vampiro, no importa quien sea.

Una loba y un vampiro, un inmortal y una licántropo, que pasara cuando se junten y surja un amor que es imposible. Por una simple razón ella mata inmortales y el licántropos ¿tal vez la vida les dé una oportunidad? ¿o simplemente se destruirán poco a poco? Nadie sabe lo que pasa por sus mentes y mucho menos en sus corazones, a veces se tiene la fuerza para dejar todo por una persona que amas, y otras simplemente se destruyen por ser enemigos mortales.

Ella hizo un pacto de matar a cualquier vampiro que se le pusiera enfrente, sin importar si lo conociera o no. Y él al terminar su transformación hizo un pacto al igual que la chica de matar a cualquier licántropo fuera quien fuera, sin importar el precio que eso implique.

Pero el destino te juega jugadas inesperadas y sobretodo dolorosas.

Como dijo alguien una vez:

El amor imposible es el más hermoso que pueda ver en el mundo.


	2. Transformación Inmoltal

Transformación

_Edward pov_

Mi vida era perfecta, mi padre era un gran medico, mi madre siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesite, tenía una bella novia Tanya Delani, unos hermanos perfecto, mi vida era perfecta por así decirlo.

Y no entiendo como paso como me encontraba, en un lugar obscuro sin luz sin nada, solo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón, mi respiración, pero al parecer eso no duraría mucho.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había salido tarde de la casa de Tanya, sentía que me seguían así que decide acelerar mi paso pero cuando me di cuenta me tenían acorralado en un callejón sin salida. Aun recuerdo sus palabras –_eres perfecto para este trabajo, espero que sobrevivas –_me dijo una voz de hombre, y después no supe mas de mi, desperté en un cuarto obscuro no podía ver nada, ni cuando amanecía, ni cuando obscurecía, eso me ponía nervioso, a veces escuchaba la puerta abrirse pero no sabía de dónde, solo escuchaba cuando me decían que me habían traído comida, yo me la comida sin queja alguna si tenía veneno sería mejor que me mataran de una vez.

-llego la hora mi querido amigo –dijo una voz de mujer.

Sentí una punzada en mi cuello como si lo hubieran perforado y hubieran dejado la estaca ahí en su lugar, sentía un fuego interno. Que me quemaba de la cabeza a los pies, sentía como mi cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, escuchaba mis gritos, en toda aquella habitación, sentía mi cuerpo temblar, era un dolor inmenso no hay palabra alguna que lo describa.

Quisiera saber cuánto tiempo paso, antes que dejara de escuchar lo que pasara a mi alrededor, y lo más importante no sentía mi corazón, mi respiración nada no sentía ya absolutamente nada ni siquiera aquel dolor.

Pensé que había muerto. Y que ahora ya no pasaría nada malo. Pero me di cuenta de que me equivoque al escuchar la voz de una mujer.

-despertad mi querido amigo, habéis sobrevivido. –dijo aquella voz de mujer. Abrí los ojos, lo primero que note es que estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco, sin ventanas solo una puerta de color blanco igual que el cuarto. Yo me encontraba en una cama como de hospital.

-Genial el invitado ah despertado –dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación, ella era de estatura normal, pelo café obscuro, no le llegaba más debajo de los hombros, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, test pálida, labios rojos.

-Eh de disculparnos, ¿tened sed? –hablo la chica a lado de mi, ella era ¿Tanya? Si era ella una peli roja, test pálida, ojos café dorado, con el mismo acento antiguo que el de Tanya

-¿Tanya? –dije mirándola. Sentí mi garganta arder en llamas cuando hable

-Así es Edward, espero me os perdones por haberte hecho esto querido –me dijo acariciando mi cara yo a un seguía en shock.

-mirad –me puso un espejo enfrente de mí, yo era igual a ella, ojos rojos, test pálida. Me toque la cara por acto reflejo y vi que era helada como el hielo.

-¿Qué me hiciste Tanya? –dije molesto.

-Oh querido, lo que te eh hecho no es bueno ni malo, si no medio, eh de necesitar resistencia para poder acabar con los licántropos, y me eh de parecer que era perfecto. Cuando estábamos en mi casa por eso te hacia platica, te eh de mantener ocupado hasta que llegase la noche y yo y lo vampiros pudiéramos salir. –se detuvo un momento. Yo lo pensé un momento ¿vampiros? Había leído algo sobre ellos, tenían bella sobre humana, fuerza, rapidez, por eso Tanya era así ella era una inmortal.

-Tanya Delani, me mantuviste en tu casa trabajando por ti y manteniéndome ocupado para poder transformarme en esto –dije señalándome

-a si es. –dijo sin rodeos.

-Me voy –dije levantándome y caminando a la puerta

-¿Qué aras Edward? decirle a tus padre que tu novia te transformó en un monstro un vampiro. ¿O no? Los mataras cuando estés cerca de ellos, ¿sabéis porque sientes ese ardor en tu garganta? –dijo, yo solo toque mi garganta al recordar el ardor que sentía.

-ves como no puedes salir de esto –dijo sin vergüenza alguna. Yo lo pensé un momento.

-Tanya, bien estaré en tu resistencia –dije girándome a ella

-ándate, tened que cazar –dijo caminando hasta mi con una sonrisa. Salimos del cuarto blanco, afuera era un bosque solo había eso bosque.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Fácil Edward déjate llevar por tu instinto –me dijo en el oído, cerré los ojos, y estuve atento a lo que pasara, escuche los latidos del corazón de un venado, si un venado, seguí los latido, el venado corrió pero fui mas rápido, le chupe hasta la última gota de sangre. No sé porque pero no sentía satisfacción a un me sentía con sed.

-Edward, sabed que un animal no calmara vuestra sed tened que cazad más querido –me dijo Tanya cuando me separe de aquel animal.

-Eh de llevarte a una manada de siervos pero vosotros tened cuidado –me dijo corriendo por el bosque, yo solo la seguí hasta que se detuvo en seco.

Me regrese a donde ella, la vi observar una manada de siervos no lo pensé dos veces y ataque, capture solo dos, no me sentía completamente satisfecho.

-No te sentirás completamente satisfecho Edward, los animales solo te mantendrán fuerte pero no satisfecho –me dijo desde un árbol.

-Si no me mantienen satisfechos ¿Por qué me alimento de ellos Tanya?

-Es fácil, yo no mato humanos. Bueno mataba pero ya no quise eso así que me alimento de animales, me mantiene fuerte pero jamás completamente satisfecha, pero no te preocupes, en un año ya no sentirás eso –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Me seguí hablando sobre la vida de un vampiro y porque no nos podíamos mostrar a la luz del sol. Y que había una realeza la guardia Vulturi ella era lo mas cercano a la realeza que ahí.

Me hablo de los licántropos, me dijo que ellos se habían apoderado de Forks lo tenían a su merced a un que los humanos no lo supieran, ahora matarían a cada uno de esos licántropos, para tener a Forks de nuevo en manos de los vampiros.

-Edward, tened que jurar lealtad ante nosotros –dijo cuando termino de hablar

-¿Y cómo hago eso? –dije mirándola con duda

-fácil sígueme –me dijo se levanto y empezó a correr tan fuerte, pero no era problema seguirla.

Se detuvo enfrente de una casa alta de dos pisos, no tenia pared era de cristal. Me condujo por ella, lo primero que nota era que estaba muy bien amueblada, era de color perla. Me siguió guiando hasta llegar a un cuarto había muchas personas reunidas de capucha negra no dejaba a la vista sus rostros

-Aro, querido aquí está el muchacho de que te eh hablado –dijo Tanya a alguien y no supe a quien

-Gracias –dijo una voz de hombre. Se acerco a mí y yo me aleje

-Edward, por favor Aro no te lastimara –dijo Tanya y pude escuchar un –_por ahora no –_ Aron tomo una de mis manos y puse atención a lo que hacía su vista de repente se enfoco en la nada, y lo que vi me asusto claramente vi lo que el miraba, en su mente.

-Excelente les mentes Edward –dijo alguien aplaudiendo.

-Bueno, excelente, ahora Edward es uno de nosotros –dijo Aro

-el contrato no lo olvides –dijo una vos de mujer

-si es verdad –Aron se giro y tomo una hoja

-bueno querido firma aquí –me dijo señalando una línea, vi que no tenia pluma, Tanya se acerco a mi eh hizo una cortadura en mi mano con una navaja salía sangra que pusieron en el papel.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-solo sellaste el pacto con sangre, y está escrito que si tú tienes la oportunidad de matar a un licántropo y no lo haces nosotros te mataremos a ti.

-entiendo, por lo que me dijiste Tanya no te fallare –dije sonriéndole torcidamente.


	3. Lincantropia Isabella Swan

_Lincantropia Isabella Swan _

_Isabella Pov_

La familia de Edward Cullen estaba muy preocupada por el hacía días que no lo miraban, había desaparecido de la nada, no había llegado a su casa después de haber ido a la casa de su novia Tanya Delani.

Yo eh estado metida en el caso de Edward Cullen ayudando a mi papa, por una simple razón desde que conocí a Edward Cullen eh estado enamorada de él yo sabía que lo nuestro jamás pasaría ya que tenía una novia perfecta.

-Bella, tienes que salir en la noche tienes que tratar de rastrear a Edward –decía mi madre Renné.

-Lo sé –le dije mirando de nuevo el piso, estaba sentada en la sala con mi madre estábamos platicando sobre lo que le pudo pasar Edward.

-Bella –dijo la voz de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, el era más alto que yo, test bronceada, ojos cafés, pelo negro era guapo lo debo de admitir.

-Bella, no tarda en anochecer tenemos que ir –me dijo Jacob. Salimos de la casa.

Jacob fue el primero en salir corriendo y transformase en lobo, si Jacob es un licántropo y yo igual que el. A un recuerdo como fue todo.

_**Flash Black **__**4 años atrás**_

Estábamos en la clase de lengua, había llegado un chico nuevo Edward Cullen. En cuanto lo vi me quede anonadada él era el dios adonis.

-Swan, ponga atención –me dijo el profesor.

-si lo siento –mis mejillas se pusieron algo rojas.

-Clase hoy se pondrán en parejas –dijo el profesor, rápidamente todos encontraron pareja. Edward y yo quedamos solos sin pareja alguna, cuando el profesor supo nos dijo que seriamos pareja, yo me puse feliz ante eso estaría con Edward.

-Hola me –eh hizo una pausa para dedicarme una sonrisa torcida –me llamo Edward Cullen –concluyo.

-Hola Edward me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella –le dije con una sonrisa

-Bella, el nombre te sienta bien –yo me sonroje ante su comentario.

-gracias Edward –estuvimos hablando en los idiomas que nos indicaba el maestro.

Termino la clase y con ella el día, estaba esperando a mi mama sentada en la banca.

-Hola Bella –me dijo Edward enfrente de mí

-Hola Edward

-te molesta si te hago compañía –me dijo sentándose alado de mi

-ya te sentaste creo que no –dije riendo un poco

-si tienes razón ¿y por qué tan sola? – me dijo mirándome, con una sonrisa torcida al verlo me quede anonadada, el tenia una sonrisa perfecta.

-Bella –dijo moviendo su mano enfrente de mi cara.

-lo lamento –dije sonrojada

-eres linda sonrojada –me dijo mirando el piso con una sonrisa. No sé qué paso pero después de eso, estuvimos platicando, teníamos tanto en común.

-Bella llegaron por ti –dijo una voz que conocía bien, de Tanya ella había sido una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia pero cuando cumplí 13 ella había cambiado mucho ya no me quería hablar se había vuelto una vanidosa, y una niña de papi.

-Gracias Tanya –dije levantándome

-Te veré luego Edward –le dije con una sonrisa, el me regreso la sonrisa. Fui a donde se encontraba mi madre a la salida de la escuela de Forks.

Mi madre no dijo nada en todo el camino y yo tampoco lo hice hasta llegar a mi casa era de un piso, era muy grande ya que a mi madre le gustaba lo grande en cambio a mi no

-¿Dónde estabas Bella? –dijo cuando me senté en el sillón

-no comprendo –dije parpadeando sorprendida

-te estaba esperando hace dos horas me la pase estacionada, hasta que tu amiga Tanya me vio y me dijo que te avisaría –me dijo molesta

-Estaba con una amiga –mentí, ya que mi mama se ponía histérica si le contaba que me retrase por estar hablando con un chico

-Tanya me dijo que platicabas con un muchacho llamado Edward Collen

-Cullen –la corregí sin pensar

-Así que señorita Swan era verdad, sabes no me molesta que te hallas tardado si no que mientas desde que Jacob te hizo buena mentirosa ya nada es igual –dijo molesta

-pues si ya no es igual porque ya no sabes cuándo te miento y cuando no ¿verdad? Eso te estresa madre por eso te molesta –le grite

-Swan no me grites, soy tu madre y respétame –me dijo casi gritándome

-y si no quiero –le dije sin pensar la rabia me invadía y no podía pensar bien

-no saldrás con tus amigos con nadie -me grito

-tú no me pues hacer eso –le grite, ella me dio una cachetada no se qué paso pero sentía que no me podía controlar y así fue perdí completamente el control de mi misma, no sé en qué momento paso pero me encontraba en cuatro patas, cubierta de pelo café chocolate.

Mi vista aumento podía ver cosas que los ojos humanos que no alcanzaban a ver escuchaba más de lo que un humano podía escuchar, podía escuchar afuera de la casa. Mire a mi padre y vi que ella una gran loba, coló blanco como la nieve. Me quede en shock no sabía qué hacer que pensar como es posible que esto pase justo ahora ¿Por qué?

-_Isabella Swan, cálmate, si no te calmas cometerás una equivocación –_escuche una voz en mi cabeza. Y eso hice me calme respire varias veces y cerré los ojos y cuando me di cuenta estaba transformada en una humana y ¿desnuda?

Corrí a mi cuarto más tarde mi madre me explicaría todo con lujo de detalles.

Entre a mi cuarto busque cualquier ropa no importaba cual solo quería respuestas y las iba a obtener. Cuando termine de arreglarme fui a buscar a mi madre ella se encontraba en la sala hablando con Jacob y mi padre.

-Bella te esperábamos –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa

-quiero respuestas ¿Qué paso hace unos momento cuando peleaba contigo mama? –dije mirándola a ella

-es lo que te queremos decir, somos licántropos tu padre es descendentes de licántropos y yo igual que el. –hablo mi madre.

-Y tú te ibas a transformar hasta los diecisiete bueno ah esa edad teníamos pensando por eso tu madre se ponía histérica cuando te eh de mirar hablando con un muchacho no quería que imprimaras y luego tu transformación se adelantara pero por desgracia así fue ahora tienes que aprender a controlarte a controlar tus emociones si no vendrás matando a alguien – siguió mi padre. Y yo me quede en shock. ¿Lincantropia? Había escuchado de eso pero no le prestaba importancia solo lo tomaba con un juego. Y ahora resulta que lo soy eh ¿imprimar? Jamás pensé que eso me pasaría imprimación estar enamorada de una persona. Todo esto gracias a Edward Cullen y a mi madre Renné Swan por iniciar la pelea

-yo te enseñare a controlarte por eso estoy aquí Bella –dijo Jacob feliz

-espera falta algo lo olvidas Jake –dijo mi padre

- Bella has oído hablar de ¿vampiros? O también como les llamamos nosotros Inmortales –me pregunto Jake

-Si una vez leí algo sobre ellos ¿Por qué?

-nosotros matamos inmortales, ya que ellos llegaron a Forks para destruirla nosotros nos encargamos de mantener la paz aquí. Por eso como ya eres un licántropo tienes que estar con nosotros matar vampiros si no ellos mataran a quien más quieres –dijo Jacob serio

-bien lo entiendo y claro que les ayudare si ellos se meten con las personas que amo pues matare a cualquier vampiro –dije.

Llego la noche hicieron una reunión de consejo con los más viejos de los lobos estaban en el centro, y los demás alado de ellos. Me hicieron jurar matar a un vampiro y según las leyendas palabra de un licántropo se tiene que cumplir sea como sea y al precio que sea.

Me explicaron de cómo los vampiros mataban lobos y eso me hizo querer verlos muertos ellos mataron a mi abuela cuando apenas tenía veinticinco años de edad y ellos la mataron sin piedad alguna. Y ahora yo aria lo mismos con ellos.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK **_

Tras el recuerdo, me quede en el bosque sola, Jacob no había notado mi ausencia, así que me había quedado sola sentí una mirada en mí y me gire buscando cuando entre los arboles vi unos ojos rojos como la sangre.


	4. ¿Matare a Edward Cullen?

_¿Matare a Edward Cullen? _

_Edward Pov__**.**_

-Tanya para que mandabas al pobre de Enrique a espiar a los lobos lo mataran –dije en un suspiro

-tranquilo Edward se que eres nuevo pero él no así que tranquilo no pasara nada solo calma –me dijo seria.

-Edward, ¿eres mi novio no?

-si Tanya lo soy –le dije mirándola con duda. Ella se me acerco.

-Bésame –eh hice lo que me pidió junte sus labios con los míos, ella me beso con amor yo solo le regresaba el beso.

-Eddie mi Eddie –me dijo. Odiaba que me llamara Eddie

-Tanya no me gusta que me digas –Eddie-

-¿Por qué no? –dijo con voz de niña pequeña y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-Tanya por favor ya madura –dije irritado.

-Oye, que te parece la idea de transformar a tu familia –dijo después de unos momentos de silencio

-¿a mi familia?

-sí, Alice tiene mucha agilidad nos puede servir, Emmet es un oso grande, Rosalie es muy inteligente y fuerte, Esme es tierna puede ganarse la confianza de los lobos, Jasper sabe de alguna forma hacerte sentir como él quiere, y Carlisle es perfecto. –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

-no lo sé Tanya, no sé si tenga la fuerza para hacer eso.

-¿acaso no quieres tener a tu familia aquí con nosotros? ¿Ayudándonos? ¿Estar todos juntos? Acaso no quieres eso Edward, yo los puedo transformar como lo hice contigo, no tienes por qué pensar que no funcionaria será perfecto. –me dijo sentándose en mi regazo.

-lo pensare y mañana te daré mi respuesta –dije volviéndola a besar

-Tanya –llego alguien encapuchado

-¿qué os pasa? –dijo irritada y mirándole

-han matado al espía del bosque una loba –Tanya se levanto de golpe

-pero si apenas son las ocho de la noche no pueden salir tan temprano los lobos –Salí de la habitación dejaría que Tanya se hiciera cargo.

-te enseñare defensa –dijo una mujer alta de pelo negro largo, ojos rojos, y con capucha pero se había quitado el gorro

-claro –salimos a un jardín. Inmediatamente se me lanzo enzima

-cuando esto pase lánzame lejos de ti que los lobos te pueden desmabrar –hice lo que me pidió.

Estuvimos peleando durante creo yo horas, me enseño técnicas puntos débiles que habían descubierto en los lobos. Me mostro como hacerle para bloquear pensamiento indeseados, y como hacerle para identificar la voz, me dijo que entre mas conozca a esa persona escuchare mejor su vos a largas distancias Ya no podía estaba tirando en el piso.

-Edward –me llamo la voz de Tanya.

-si dime –le dije cuando quede enfrente de ella.

-Edward son las once de la noche, es cuando los lobos salen, bueno un informarte me dijo que habéis estado saliendo buscando algo, no estoy muy segura de que pero si os buscan. Lo más seguro es que nos ataquen por sorpresa. –dijo Tanya con preocupación.

-y porque seguimos aquí, andando –dije echándome a correr por el bosque y con Tanya tras de mí.

-Edward, mira iré a la derecha y tu ala izquierda –me dijo yendo a la derecha, no paso mucho tiempo cuando vi a un lobo de pelo café. Estaba inmóvil en su lugar como recordando algo, trate de leer su mente. Pero me encontré con una sorpresa, no podía, no podía entrar en su mente nada solo había vacio.

Escuche un gruñido, busque el dueño de aquel gruñido y vi al lobo en posición de atacarme.

-Tranquilo no te hare daño –dije saliendo con las manos levantadas. Se me había ocurrido engañarlo para matarlo más fácil mente.

-Solo cálmate no te hare daño –dije acercándome más a él lo que provoco que diera un paso atrás.

-_No me voy a calmar, ya que eres un vampiro, y yo mato a los de tu especie –_dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

-_Soy yo la que te está hablando, tu acecina te habla menso –_dijo esa voz y entonces lo entendí los lobos se comunican con el pensamiento, entonces ¿Por qué no le puede leer la mente?

Después todo paso muy rápido, aquel lobo se me lanzo, tumbándome al suelo. Me lo quite de enzima con facilidad, se me volvió a lanzar clavo sus dientes en mi brazo tratando de arrancármelo. En cambio yo movía el brazo con fenecí. Hasta que algo me golpeo por detrás tirándome al suelo.

-Suéltame –dije cuando ya me tenía inmovilizado.

-_Te soltare pero en pedazos –_gruño la voz del lobo en mi cabeza.

-¡Espera! –grite desesperado

-No me mates –dije con los ojos cerrados.

-_¿Por qué debería de escucharte? eres un inmortal un nada –_me gruño. Entonces algo me quito el peso de encima quedando libre. Cuando me gire para agradecerle vi que era Tanya, había quitado el peso de encima cuando mira que era vi que eran diez lobos.

-Edward ve por el lobo café, yo puedo con ellos –dijo descuartizando a uno de ellos. Busque a aquel lobo. Y lo vi estaba a punto de atacar a Tanya por la espalda y la avente lejos de ella.

-Hola querida, ya no sos tan fuerte –dije me le lance clavando mis dientes en su cuello, ella se empezó a mover con frenesí. Hasta que me arte y lo solté.

El corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego a punto donde había mucha luz no sabía dónde estábamos pero no importaba moriría, ella me empezó a rodear y me enseño los dientes yo hice lo mismo con ella, ambos nos lanzamos al otro haciendo un choque horrible se escucho como una roca chocaba contra un humano y le rompía todos los huesos. Y entonces fue cuando lo vi o mejor dicho la vi. Cuando la mire con atención vi que era una chica, no más de diecisiete años, la mire a la cara y vi que era mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan.

-Bella –susurre. Ella me miro con duda estudio mi rostro y el de ella se lleno de miedo

-Edward –dijo con voz agitada.

-como… pero… es…. tu… no… es que… -no podía terminar ninguna oración era tan impresionante, me mejor amiga desde la infancia es mi enemigo mortal.

-Edward –se puso de pie y se acerco a mí.

-eres uno de ellos –dijo con dolor en la voz.

-y tu uno de ellos –susurre.

-no me dijeron que los lobos eran personas como nosotros –dije mirándola sin poder creérmelo

-pues lo somos y tú y tus malditos chupa sangre nos han quitado eso –dijo molesta

-Bella no lo sabía. –le dije acercándome a ella.

-si Edward lo sé eres uno de los nuevos me imagino.

-si –ella se acerco mas a mí y ahí fue cuando sentí una corriente eléctrica, al sentirla como humana y tan cerca. Pero después se alejo.

-¿sabes que pasa ahora? –me dijo viéndome a los ojos. Había olvidado lo lindo que son sus ojos color chocolate.

-no ¿que pasara?

-te matare –me dijo con una sonrisa. Se transformo, y me gruño.


	5. Muerto

_Muerto_

_Isabella pov _

-_te matare, te matare_ –esas palabras sonaron en mi cabeza durante minutos, como le había dicho al hombre que eh amado durante años que lo mataría, yo no tengo la fuerza para matarlo, no puedo… o ¿no quiero?

-Bueno Bella, si eso quieres entonces veremos quién gana –me dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida. Justo cuando me iba a atacar se escucho la voz de su novia Tanya Delani.

Aproveche y me lance encima, el me miro atónito.

-_Dile a Tanya que si se acerca te arranco la cabeza –_no quería que Tanya fuera la salvadora no esta vez.

-Tanya, no te acerques o me matara –dijo mirando a Tanya que se acercaba y salía de entre la sombras. Ella como siempre que nos atacaba su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, labios rojos como la sangre sus ojos dorados como el oro, su cuerpo perfecto como el de cualquier inmortal.

-Hola Bella ¿me extrañaste? –dijo Tanya con un cinismo que me dieron ganas de arranarle la cabeza.

-Tanya amor, no te acerques o ya no me veras de nuevo –le dijo Edward tratando de proteger a Tanya.

No lo aguante más y me arroje sobre Tanya, la descuartice en menos de un minuto, ya que la había tomado por sorpresa.

-_Bella quiero ver tu culo en la casa en este momento es urgente _–sonó la voz de mi mejor amigo Jake. Mire a Edward quien me miraba con cara de horror no tenía tiempo de quemar a Tanya asi que solo golpe a Edward noqueándolo rápidamente, era fácil que aun era medio humano.

-_Jake necesito que vengas tengo a un inmortal_ –pensé con rapidez, no paso ni un minuto cuando Jake llego a mi

-_Pero que… carajo Bella, ¿cómo le hiciste?_ –pensó cargando a Edward en su espalda. Solo le mire como se alejaba me dispuse a quemar a Tanya antes de que se formara de nuevo.

Me gire y no la vi no había nada solo polvo que el viento se había llevado, ya no estaba el cadáver de Tanya. Gruñí y me fui corriendo a mi casa.

_**Tanya Pov**_

Estábamos en la preparatoria yo tenía diecisiete años cuando me transformaron fue en 1901 cuando un desalmado me encontró y me transformo en un vampiro, una inmortal como lo han de llamar los Licántropos.

Ahora han paso años desde entonces, ahora volvemos a lo mismo solo que ahora es una guerra por el territorio un territorio llamado Forks, una ciudad no muy grande pero lo suficiente para ser la guarida de los lobos.

Ellos nos habían desterrado de su pueblo en 1996 por que nos encontraron cazando humanos en sus ``tierras´´ lo cual nos molesto y hemos preparado una guerra desde entonces. Hoy en la actualidad no la pasamos peleando ya había asesinatos, tanto como de lobos y de vampiros.

Estaba juntando personas para el ejercito de los vampiro ya que los neófitos eran más fuertes y rápidos que un vampiro que ya tiene años.

-Tanya –dijo una voz aterciopelada que conocía como la palma de mi era de mi amor Edward Cullen Masen.

-que os pasa querido –le dije con mi lengua antigua como siempre, había tratado de aprender su lengua pero Edward me dijo que me miraba más hermosa hablando asi.

-tengo que dejarte amor, se me hace tarde para irme a mi casa no me quiero ir muy noche –me dijo con una sonrisa torcida como era lo normal que hiciera pero hoy sería muy diferente mi novio se volvería una de nosotros un inmortal.

-¿tenéis que partir? Sabéis que odio quedarme sola mi Eddie –dije viendo el piso fingiendo miedo.

El me abrazo como sabia que lo aria, yo le regrese el abrazo jamás me había enamorado de alguien en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo como inmortal pero Edward era muy diferente. El era perfecto era como los caballeros que vivían antes tan bueno, caballeroso, y sobre todo hermoso.

-No me llames Eddie sabes que odio eso –me dijo con tono calmado

-lo siento –le bese, me regreso el beso colocando sus manos en mi cabellera, nos seguimos besando hasta que el aire le falto.

-me voy hermosa, adiós –se levanto.

-Edward –pensé – ¿me ayudas con algo? –solté al fin

-En que hermosa

-No encuentro un arete por favor son de mi mama y si sabe que los perdí me matara Edward –dije fingiendo mucha preocupación. Edward estuvo ayudándome a buscarlo un buen rato después le pedí que me ayudara a preparar la comida, hasta que me dijo que se tenía que ir, y yo accedí ya era hora.

-Adiós hermosa –me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Subí corriendo a velocidad poco humana. Me puse una capucha cuando estuve lista en menos de un minuto estuve lista y con unos amigos que me esperaban afuera fuimos y buscamos a Edward.

-llego la hora mi querido amigo –dijo Jane una vampira mayor.

Llevamos a Edward aun lugar obscuro donde no había luz nada, solo obscuridad eso no me gustaba para mi Edward pero era la única forma de que el no supiera quienes somos, yo le llevaba la comida o tras veces era Aro, y asi.

Pasaron cinco días sin que el viera la luz del sol a un que fuera por última vez.

-Es hora, Tanya –me dijo Cayo otro vampiro superior.

-Lo sé –me dirigí al cuarto donde teníamos a Edward. Fui rápida a donde estaba para que no supiera que le esperaba.

Entonces. Mordí a Edward, sentí su sabor era exquisito, jamás había probado tan majestuosa sangre no quería detenerme, quería seguir probando su sangre hasta la última gota pero, Jane me detuvo.

-Parad, lo mataras y no nos servirá Tanya –dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Pasaron tres días antes de que mi Edward despertarse, me dolía verlo asi gritaba de dolor, a veces inconsciente mente gritaba que esto parara, entonces el dolor se detuvo dejo de gritar y de moverse con frenesí. Habíamos trasladado a Edward a un cuarto blanco completamente aluzado

-despertad mi querido amigo, habéis sobrevivido. –dijo Jane.

-Genial el invitado ah despertado –dijo Zafira

-Eh de disculparnos, ¿tened sed? –hable sin pensar al recordar que todos cuando despertaban tenían sed, entonces Edward me miro y se me quedo viendo sin poder creerlo

-¿Tanya? –dijo mirándome.

-Así es Edward, espero me os perdones por haberte hecho esto querido –le dije acariciando mi cara y el aun seguía en shock

-mirad –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía en espejo enfrente del, el se miro y toco su cara por su expresión pude notar que sintió lo dura y fría que era

-¿Qué me hiciste Tanya? –dijo molesto.

-Oh querido, lo que te eh hecho no es bueno ni malo, si no medio, eh de necesitar resistencia para poder acabar con los licántropos, y me eh de parecer que era perfecto. Cuando estábamos en mi casa por eso te hacia platica, te eh de mantener ocupado hasta que llegase la noche y yo y lo vampiros pudiéramos salir. –me detuve un momento para que él lo asumiera

-Tanya Delani, me mantuviste en tu casa trabajando por ti y manteniéndome ocupado para poder transformarme en esto –dijo señalándose

-a si es. –dije sin rodeos

-Me voy –dijo se levanto estaba dispuesto a irse entonces le recordé lo que era

-¿Qué aras Edward? decirle a tus padre que tu novia te transformó en un monstro un vampiro. ¿O no? Los mataras cuando estés cerca de ellos, ¿sabéis porque sientes ese ardor en tu garganta? –le dije, el toco su garganta.

-ves como no puedes salir de esto –dije sin vergüenza alguna.

-Tanya, bien estaré en tu resistencia –dije girándome a ella

-ándate, tened que cazar –camine hacia él con una sonrisa al escuchar eso, corrimos al bosque me detuve para que él lo hiciera.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Fácil Edward déjate llevar por tu instinto –le dije en el oído el cerro sus ojos y se concentro rápido encontró un animal que cazar.

-Edward, sabed que un animal no calmara vuestra sed tened que cazad más querido –le dije cuando se separo de aquel pobre animal.

-Eh de llevarte a una manada de siervos pero vosotros tened cuidado

-No te sentirás completamente satisfecho Edward, los animales solo te mantendrán fuerte pero no satisfecho-le dije desde un árbol para verle mejor lo sé, sé que es una estupidez cazar animales, pero desde 1996 que deje de cazar humanos.

-Si no me mantienen satisfechos ¿Por qué me alimento de ellos Tanya?

-Es fácil, yo no mato humanos. Bueno mataba pero ya no quise eso así que me alimento de animales, me mantiene fuerte pero jamás completamente satisfecha, pero no te preocupes, en un año ya no sentirás eso –dije con una sonrisa malvada.

Le hable de que no podíamos salir a la luz del sol, porque somos como un diamante.

Le conté todo lo que esos licántropos nos habían hechos.

-Edward, tened que jurar lealtad ante nosotros –le dije cuando terminen de contarle todo sobre los licántropos

-¿Y cómo hago eso? –me miro con duda.

-fácil sígueme –me hecho a corres y el detrás de mí.

Lo conduje a la casa, hasta el cuarto donde él había estado encerrado ala izquierda había una puerta donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Aro, querido aquí está el muchacho de que te eh hablado –le dije a Aron quien estaba enfrente.

-Gracias –Aro se acercó a Edward y él se alejo

-Edward, por favor Aro no te lastimara –y dije por lo bajo –_por ahora no –_ Aro no lo iba dejar vivir más de un año. Aro tomo su mano y puso en práctica su poder de leer mentes.

-Excelente les mentes Edward –dijo Jane.

-Bueno, excelente, ahora Edward es uno de nosotros –dijo Aro

-el contrato no lo olvides –dijo Jane de nuevo.

-si es verdad –Aron se giro y tomo una hoja

-bueno querido firma aquí –Edward noto que no había bolígrafo y me miro, corte su mano para que lo firmase

-¿Qué fue eso?

-solo sellaste el pacto con sangre, y está escrito que si tú tienes la oportunidad de matar a un licántropo y no lo haces nosotros te mataremos a ti.

-entiendo, por lo que me dijiste Tanya no te fallare –me dijo sonriendo torcidamente

Ahora Edward era uno de nosotros no había marcha atrás Edward acabaría con los licántropos, y sobre todo me alegraría cuando Edward se diera cuenta de que matara a Bella quien a querido a Edward desde hacía mucho tiempo pero como siempre Edward me había preferido a mi sobre la fea Swan y disfrutaría mucho ver como él la matara.

Después de que supe que habían matado a Enrique el espía ahora mataría a los licántropos, cuando llegue Edward pelaba con Bella aun que él no lo supiera yo me encargue de los otros lobos mientas que él se aria cargo de Isabella.

Cuando llegue Bella estaba a punto de matar a mi Edward pero me equivoque me mato a mí, miraba todo aun que mi cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos pero en lo que ella se distrajo, mi cuerpo se reconstruyo, vi como ella golpeaba a Edward y el dejaba de pensar. Edward había él había ¿muerto? Si no había signo de vida en el estaba muerto por culpa de esa Swan ella me las pagaría, la mataría vengaría la muerte de mi Edward. Cuando me di cuenta de que ella me quemaría salí corriendo de ahí. Mientras corría en el bosque, iba pensando en la manera más dolorosa de matar a bella.


End file.
